


Heartbreak Kid and The Undertaker

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: WWF - Fandom
Genre: Degeneration X is destroyed like The Shield, F/M, Fem!Dean is Undertaker's daughter, Gen, Shane likes Jess Hardy, Shania is wary of Triple H, Stephanie never married Triple H, Vince isn't an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: Since sitting 1998 out due to a back injury, Diane Shania Micheals, commonly Shania, returns to the WWF in the midst of The Ministry of Darkness. Behind Shania's back, Hunter Herst Helmsley (Triple H) is planning to screw Shania out of her title shot and betray DX.Yet, surprisingly The Undertaker comes to Shania's rescue when Triple H turns on her and Chyna in the ring. But Shania is too nervous to admit to Undertaker that she likes him, while he makes it clear he likes her...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with this except my two Original Characters, Shania Micheals and Jess Hardy. Everything else belongs to Vince McMahon and the respectful wrestlers.
> 
> This idea popped into my head while reading a fanfic on the Ministry of Darkness, what if a girl!Shawn fell for The Undertaker and she slowly shone a light into the darkness Paul Bearer had trapped him in.
> 
> Hunter betrays her and Chyna, I wrote him like that because he's an asshole and I don't like him at all. Especially with him having Seth Rollins joining The Authority

** Early 1999: **

The Ministry of Darkness was terrorising the World Wrestling Federation, mainly due to a plot many of the fans thought Vince McMahon had cooked up, in contrast...it  _wasn't_ Vince who had thought of the plan to overthrow him as Chairman and Owner of the WWF. It was Triple H himself...but his team, Degeneration X, was missing one of their core members as well.

Many fans missed seeing the Heartbreak Kid herself, Shania Micheals, Shania had been out for a year after the first Hell in a Cell match with The Undertaker and the night Kane debuted, Kane had also been the one to injure Shania, to which enraged The Undertaker. At the time, she was the kid sister that every older wrestler in the WWF cared for. Vince saw her as another daughter, Shania was so sweet and innocent backstage. Many thought that she was easy picking as well.

The last man to do that was gifted to a  _Sweet Chin Music_ in the ring and let's say, Stone Cold Steve Austin learned to leave Shania Micheals alone when she politely asked. When Shania was recovering, Chyna would bring some of their colleagues to see her as she was rehabilitated back to the girl she was before Kane damaged her back. To which he apologized to her for, she had waved it off, he hadn't meant to hurt her. It was an accident as far as Shania was concerned.

* * *

"Who wants a piece of The Brood?" Edge was jeering to the locker room, none of the WWF superstars wanted to mess with The Brood as The Ministry would come after them "you lot being cowards?" Christian laughed as a familiar theme played to Edge, Christian and Gangrel's shock

* _ **Sexy Girl**_ *

At the top of the ramp, staring the Brood down, was a blonde haired girl in cowboy chaps, boots, a cropped mid-riff top with the letters HBK on the front and a black cowboy hat "MAH GAWD ALMIGHTY! SHANIA MICHEALS HAS RETURNED!" Jim Ross exclaimed in shock "SHE WASN'T MEANT TO BE BACK JUST YET!" Jerry 'The King' Lawler was also in shock as Shania did her routine down to the ring and faced The Brood "missed me, Edge?" She smiled serenely at them.

Christian smiled, temporary forgetting that he was a Brood member, and gave his surrogate sister a hug "I did" he grinned, Shania laughed gently as the locker room all came out to give their Heartbreak Kid a welcome home "The Rock missed ya, HBK" Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson grinned "HBK missed The Rock too" Shania laughed as Matt and Jess Hardy lifted her onto their shoulders, both Hardy's were like siblings to Shania. Matt was like the little brother Shania always wanted and Jess was like her sister, The Undertaker just smirked kindly at the HBK.

The Hart brothers were also cheering for Shania "how's the back?" Owen asked "healed, can pull off a _Sweet Chin Music_ again, Owen" she said, hugging him and Bret. The locker room celebrated together at their hotel after the show finished and Shania was in a simple dress and bullet flats instead of her ring gear "a toast!" Stone Cold said, smiling down at the blonde standing next to Matt "a toast for Shania's return and full healing" "HEAR HEAR!" Echoed the entire locker room.

* * *

Shania was exhausted from the party and stumbled a little as she made her way out of the hotel bar "need a hand?" She looked up into the beautiful forest green eyes of The Undertaker "just a bit, Mark" she failed to stifle a yawn "come on" Taker gently picked her up and carried her to the hotel room DX had booked "fell asleep?" Chyna said as Taker gently knocked "drifted off as I came up the stairs" he said "never thought I'd see The Undertaker like a girl" Chyna smiled at him "Shania's not like other girls" was all The Undertaker had to say as Chyna put her to bed.

Shania woke in the morning "mornin' sleepyhead" Chyna grinned "mornin' Joanie" Shania yawned, Joanie 'Chyna' Laurer smiled at her friend "where's Paul?" She asked, looking for Paul 'Triple H' Levesque "don't know. He wasn't here last night" she said, the two female DX members were a little concerned. Paul had been acting a little odd lately and Vince was worried, Shania shrugged it off "I forgot, Taker brought you up last night, Princess Shania" she teased.

"What?" Shania blushed bright crimson "yeah, Mr 'Tall, Dark and Handsome' Undertaker's fallen for the Heartbreak Kid" Chyna grinned, Shania rolled her eyes "there's other and prettier girls in the company than me" Chyna frowned. Shania was bold and brash in the ring, but outside hardly anyone knew Shania Micheals had low self esteem. She'd been bullied in school for wanting to be a WWF wrestler, Chyna had been worried. She'd gotten her High School reunion letter also.

* * *

 "You should go" she said as Shania discussed it with her over breakfast, an eighteen year old girl plonked herself next to Shania "hey Shan" she grinned "what's up, Deanna?" Shania grinned at her. Deanna Calaway laughed "nothin' much, Dad creeping me out again with his powers" she said "has he checked to see if you have them?" Deanna shook her head "says I'm a little too young at the moment. But I kinda need some advice..." Chyna and Shania looked at Deanna.

"Dad flipped out this morning when I said this, but I'm going into an indie wrestling company" Shania nodded "I just don't wanna ride on Dad's fame, if you catch my drift" Chyna understood "don't worry about it, Deanna. I'm sure he'll understand in time" Shania assured the teenager.


	2. Falling for the Phenom

Shania began to notice the glances The Undertaker was sending her when he thought she wasn't looking, maybe Chyna was right. The Deadman loved the Heartbreak Kid, but Shania was so shy about her feelings after her bullying at school "Mark, can I...can I ask you something?" Mark looked at the slightly shorter girl "of course" he rumbled, sending a lustful shudder down her spine "can you be my +1 tonight for my High School reunion?" Mark nodded with a smile at her.

Shania was nervous the next night, she was in simple jeans and a t-shirt with her boots and cowboy hat, Mark wore jeans, a t-shirt, boots and his trench coat "Shania, calm yourself" Mark tried to soothe her "I can't, Mark. Most of these people bullied me because of my Texan roots" Shania stuttered, leaning into him "you'll be fine" he reassured her, Shania nodded as she walked into her old High School for the first time since she was sixteen "look who it is...the  _Cowgirl_ freak" one girl sneered "here we go..." Shania grumbled, glaring at them as the _Heartbreak Kid_ would "what's the matter, Micheals? Still a freak?" Another sneered "maybe it's because of the fact I'm quite more well off than you and you're jealous of the fame I have now" Shania smirked, the realization hit home with Shania's childhood bullies as they saw her +1 "oh my god! Is that  _The Undertaker_?" She gaped at him "yah, an' Mark don't like bitches like ya'll hatin' on one of his co-workers" Shania said, smirking as Marie Launders finally made the connection " _you're_ the Heartbreak Kid? A Freak?" Shania shrugged and saw one of her old friends "Micheal? Micheal Knight?" Micheal grinned as she ran over and hugged him hard "hey, Shan. Missed you" he grinned at the shorter woman as Mark joined them "Mark, this is Micheal, one of my few friends at school. Micheal, Mark Calaway/The Undertaker, one of my co-workers" Shania introduced.

"Pleasure, been looking after my baby 'sis'?" Micheal grinned "when she's not goading me in a match, yes" Shania shrugged "so I may have been cocky in that first 'Hell in a Cell' match, big deal. The only injury I got, Mark, was from Glenn by accident" Shania grinned, Mark looked at her in concern "Shania, you broke your back in that match" Shania gave him her signature glare "because Glenn didn't mean to throw me that hard into the steel cage"she argued, rolling her eyes.

* * *

In spite of a few arguments with her former bullies, Shania had a fun night. Some of her old bullies had even patched things up with her and made amends with the godawful things they'd done to Shania in school "good luck with your career, Shan" Summer James smiled to her "thanks Sum. Say hi to the kids for me" she laughed as she hugged her new friend/old enemy goodbye "I left my number in a little book with some of the others, call sometimes" Jackson James said, smiling at his wife and his old friend "sure, Jack. I gotta get back to the hotel, Mark's waiting outside for me" she hugged them goodbye and saw Micheal wave to her as he drove away in his 1984 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am "hey, you took a while" Mark smiled at her "was just saying bye to a few friends" she smiled as he drove them back to the hotel the WWF Superstars were staying in while they were in San Jose, Texas. But Shania was still so nervous around Mark. Not because of the dark power he had, she wasn't afraid of that, she was scared about the feelings she now had for him.

When they got back to his suite, Shania had stayed with him during the argument she'd had with Hunter about him being an ass, she felt her back against the wall and Mark's lips on her own, she was shocked and surprised at the same time...he did love her the same way she loved him! She began to let go and fully kiss him back when he pulled away and she whined a little "been wanting that since the day we met, Shania Micheals" he murmured against her lips when he kissed her again, Shania moaned as she felt his tongue snake into her mouth as they kissed. He reached down and placed his hands under her thighs, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist "thought you wouldn't like me..." Shania said, breaking the kiss and had her arms wrapped around his neck "why's that, Shania?" Shania looked away "I'm not beautiful enough like Sable and them" she said.

Mark frowned "bitches, that's all they are. Bitches in makeup, jealous of you because you don't need it" he told her, kissing her neck and sucking on the skin to leave a small hickey, Shania moaned and inadvertently thrusted her hips against Mark's erect manhood through his jeans "dammit, woman! Ya know what ya want" he moaned himself, Shania blushed bright crimson "I-I'm sorry, did-didn't mean to..." Shania was silenced with another passionate kiss "shut up, Shania. I've wanted to fuck you since I realized I was falling in love with you" he told her, carrying her to the bedroom and laying her down on the bed gently. Shania brushed her blonde fringe out of her face and blushed.

* * *

Mark gently kissed her as he began undressing her as she did the same for him, Shania was about to lose her virginity to the one man she truly loved, one that wasn't about to use and abuse her. Their naked skin finally touched each other's as Mark prepped Shania for penetration "M-Mark, I-I've never done this before..." She admitted "don't worry, Shan. It'll only hurt a few seconds" he soothed her, lining himself up with her and swiftly took her in one thrust, Shania cried out in shock and slight pain, but Mark soothed her as he thrusted in and out of her, pleasuring her in ways she'd only imagined. Since Shania had been a virgin, she was so tight around Mark that she came quickly and he followed soon after, Shania lay across Mark's broad chest "what now?" She mumbled into his chest sleepily "you're my Lady of Darkness, but I can't force you to be in my Ministry, Shania. You have your on life to live" he said, ruffling Shania's blonde hair, Shania nodded as she drifted off to sleep, Mark smiled. Shania was his one true light now.

Shania woke in the morning and smiled up at the peaceful expression on Mark's face as he slept, she gently got up and pulled her clothes on, going to sit in the living room while she had something to eat "you gave my older brother a light, Micheals. I don't want to see that go out" Shania saw Kane there, in his normal clothes and his mask on as well "I can't let him live in the darkness forever, Glenn. He needs a light in his life" she said, Kane/Glenn Jacobs nodded "he's had enough heartache, Shania. Don't make his heart break" Shania chuckled "I won't, Glenn. I promise, even though I  _am_ the Heartbreak Kid" she grinned, Glenn had to laugh himself, Shania's joked always cheered him up.

* * *

_** May 23rd 1999: ** _

That day lived in infamy for years to come in not only Shania's mind, but the entire Professional Wrestling Industry. She'd been messing around in the Hardy's locker room with Jess and teasing Matt when they got the word something had happened to Owen Hart, the girls and Matt dashed to where the ambulance was and saw a paramedic on Owen, trying to resuscitate him, Shania was crying with Jess when they saw the ambulance drive away with Owen. Only an hour later did the entire locker room and WWF Universe receive the horrifying news...Owen Hart was dead. He'd died moments before they got to the hospital and were unable to revive him, Mark tried comfort Bret, who was inconsolable, while Vince investigated what had gone wrong with the harness that Owen had been using.

The next RAW show was dedicated to Owen, but critics accused the WWF of using Owen's death as a publicity stunt, Shania had an interview on the radio the next day and she shot down those critics. They hadn't seen Owen's broken body on the mat in the ring, she had. It scarred her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't write that whole thing with Owen Hart's death, too heartbreaking. But Shania now had fallen in love with The Undertaker and Paul Bearer won't be happy when he realises who The Phenom fell in love with


End file.
